Rocky Road
by catcraze92
Summary: Rocky Road, Bombalurina and Rum Tum Tugger's relationship in a nutshell. For Quiffin's prompt/challenge thingy.
1. Excitment

The whole Yard was alive. Busy with the hustle and bustle of it, queens running to and fro, the dull buzz of murmuration echoing throughout the mountains and peaks of disused appliances, wrecked cars, and yes even trash. News had spread quickly, like a tire fire, and was continuing to spread even now as Bombalurina, red coat gleaming in the early afternoon sunlight hurried with warm blankets in one hand, a foot dragging, slow paced, meandering Tugger held firmly by the front of his belt in the other. He didn't dare argue, mind you, oh no, not about this, he hadn't the courage, but he didn't exactly go without a fight either. Soon however, the pair were stooping low and entering to cool confines of a den. Therein, among gifts from other well-wishers, her molted coat sagging about her belly lie Bombalurina's younger sister Demeter, looking worn but radiant, her kits tiny and blind mewling on the plush bedding their father had provided for them.

"Oh!" Bombalurina gasped loosing her grip on both the blankets and the tom as she fell to her knees beside the queen. "They're beautiful!" she went on tears welling in her eyes a hand over her mouth, and they were. Three tiny kittens, two who bore their father's tabby stripes, though only one shared his silver coloration, the daughter, while the smallest was hued more akin to his mother, a flare of red about his ears belying the relation between he and his aunt. From his position behind Bombaluina and well by the door Tugger wrinkled his nose at the tiny brood, as his niece and nephews suckled contently. "Do you have names for them yet?" Bomb asked draping one of the blankets she had brought about her sister's shoulders. Demeter shook her head with a sheepish smile. "No we haven't decided yet." she said. "We?" Bombalurina gasped. "What is this we? You did all the work didn't you? You should name them and Munkustrap should be grateful for the privilege of simply being there when you do it!"

"Oh is that so Bombalurina?" asked the silver tom in question as he squeezed in past Rum Tum Tugger. He was tying hard not to knock over the numerous gifts, as he carried in a dead and plucked pigeon, tucked under his arm. Tugger thrust out a hand then and the brothers shook. "Good luck!" brows raised Tugger said adding an exasperated sigh for affect as he motioned to the kittens. "You're going to need it!" The looks the rougish tom received from his brother and sister-in-law as he said this he could deal with, but he chose to take his leave when the red cat glared at him. "Ignore him." the feisty queen said commandingly as she brushed some stray fur from her sister's face.

Demeter clutched at her hand, pulling it to her lips she kissed her sibling's palm. "Thank you for coming." she smiled, weak with fatigue but eyes shining. "I would have been here if I had known that it was happening tod-" Demeter waved off Bomb's words. "We wanted it to be private." she said assuring her sister that there was no slight felt. Nodding Balurina moved so that Demeter's head was resting in her lap while she played with her ears whispering suggestions for names. "You know," Munkustrap said clearing his throat then. "I'm fairly certain that Demeter would like to have a nice quiet afternoon given the hectic nature of the morning... you know, alone, with her mate..." he said motioning his hands about the den as he tried to get his point across. Bombalurina fixed the tom with a condescending look and a crooked smile. "She wants no such thing," she said cooly, snatching the pigeon from him and began disjointing it. "Now go and do your job like a good husband while I take care of my sister." She wrinkled her nose at him before turning away dismissively as she began to feed Demeter who shot the tom an apologetic look."You don't talk to Tugger this way do you?" the tabby asked with a laugh. Bombalurina turned on him as though deeply offended. "Of course I do, he just doesn't listen!" she snapped before pointing decidedly at the door. Munk knew when he'd been beaten and with a sigh, sparing a glace to his budding family left to go and gather more food.


	2. Getting Into Trouble

It was early evening when Bombalurina finally felt she could leave Demeter's side, much to the relief of the new father. She stalked angrily across the Yard, whispers breaking before her like waves, Tugger was in trouble. Once the queen had located him lounging among his groupies on the car trunk she seized Tugger firmly by the ear and began hauling him away like a mother would a wayward kit. "Ow!" he hissed pulling away. "What's the matter with you babe?" he quipped rubbing the bruised ear, tender from Balurina's consistent abuses of it. The queen's brows shot up, as though he didn't know! "Why did you have to be so rude?" she snapped hotly, her temper matching her coat. "That was my sister's first litter, and what do you do?" she asked rhetoricallty, glaring when he dared try to answer. "I'll tell you," she said rather helpfully. "First you don't even want to go, then you make me look like an idiot dragging you across the Yard and then, then," she bellowed her voice becoming high and pinched as she tried and failed to reign herself in. "Then you mock the beautiful miracle that has just taken place!" Tugger's brows furrowed sharply and a crooked smile assumed position on his face. "Beautiful? Miracle?" he scoffed with disbelief. "Did you smell that den?" he asked following after the Bombshell who had turned and walking away, fists tightly clenched. "Yes, it's called afterbirth!" she snapped as the dipping sun stretched long their shadows across the Yard. "And you think that's beautiful?" the tom countered bitingly. "And what if I do?" Bomb shouted drawing a crowd as often times their spats did.

"Queens!" Tugger said throwing his hands in the air with exasperation. "And what then would be the miracle?" Balurina turned on him with wide blazing eyes. "The kittens!" she exclaimed as Pounce from his perch chortled at Tugger's mistake. All to often it was Bombalurina who came out ontop in such arguments, and Tugger had chosen a losing battle. "The kittens? What's so miraculous about that?" he asked meeting her anger, their faces now mere inches from one another. "Everything!" there was a tense moment of silence as the cats sized each other up, like opponents preparing for a duel. It was then that the res queen made her fatal mistake. "Is this how you would act if we had kits?" she asked through clenched teeth and her tone deadly. Tugger licked his lips, struggling and at a loss at first, who had ever said anything about he and the Bombshell having kits? "See," he said jabbing an accusative finger in her direction, as he avoided the question all together, typical to fashion. "I knew this would happen, we go and look at the kittens and now you're baby crazy, kitten-fever!" he threw his arms in the air. Bombalurina looked at him agasp. "I do not have kitten fever!" She declared loudly. The off again on again couple glared at each other before turning on heel and walking in opposite directions.

Normally when such a spat had occurred Bombalurina would have gone to her sister. She would have railed and yelled, ranted and cursed, sworn off Tugger for good, and then after a few moments laugh and talk about his latest antics all the while feigning the anger she had exhibited to begin with. But as such a thing was an impossiblity at the moment she stormed about the Yard kicking cans and lashing out at anyone who happened to cross her as though she were ready to kill. Overall however the female was chastising her own foolishness. How could she have asked Tugger about the two of them having children? She loved him yes, but she had also loved Macavity hadn't she? Sitting on a broken rocking chair she brooded. How was it that she always seemed to want things, toms, that were no good for her? Macavity had been a brute, vile, abusive, but oh so clever with the way he went about it. One day it would be nothing but violence and the queen would know that tonight was the night she died, while the next showers of jewelry, lavish gifts, kisses, caresses, and apologies. The Rum Tum Tugger on the other hand while he never struck her, and never would seemed to enjoy toying with her emotions. Bombalurina was sure that he was the most flamboyant, most pig-headed, egotistical, fopish, playboy there had ever lived, and yet she loved him. Why did she do it, she pondered. Why did she pine after him for the good looks, witty remarks, and special way he made her feel when he so casually served up such parts of himself to anything that moved? With an exasperated sigh she slumped heavily in the chair wondering just what to do about it.

Meanwhile across the Yard a leopard spotted tom stretched out on the trunk of a car, his brother's usual perch, his tail thrashing with annoyance. "I here that you and Bombalurina put on quite a show today." Munk's cool voice sailed towards him. Tugger scoffed rolling away. "Don't you have a family to take care of?" Munkustrap smiled as he leaped up beside him. "Sleeping," he said simply before adding. "Besides, I'm the Yard's guardian remember? It's my duty to keep the peace." Tugger rolled his eyes briefly. "Tell me what it was about." Munkustrap proded. "The queen is crazy!" Tugger snapped. "How so?" "She asked if we were going to have kittens!" the dark furred tom went on, careful to say each word slowly and with emphasis. "Were those her exact words?" Munk asked, his voice maintaining a light tone. "Well, no..." Tugger replied not yet able to see what his older sibling was getting at. "So that was something you interjected then, that you were going to have a family together?" Tugger sat up immediately, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, I said no such thing, there's no chaining the Tugger down!" Munkustrap laughed, he knew from experience that his brother referred to himself in the third person only when he was trying to distance himself from something, namely a truth he wasn't ready to admit to. "Well," the silver tabby said with a sigh. "That Bombalurina is quite a cat, and I do love her sister, very, very much." Tugger shrugged. "She's ok I guess." Giving his brother's leg a friendly slap as he slid off the car Munkustrap gave a final piece of advice. "You should apologize, and do whatever it is you need to do to make this right, she's not going to just wait around for you forever, watching you chase queens half your age." Left alone Tugger thought on the matter for several minutes while night fell and an early spring shower began to move its way over the Yard. With a sigh he slid off the trunk and went in search of a certain redhead.


	3. Discipline

Making his way across the Yard as he looked for Bombalurina the Rum Tum Tugger practiced his apology. "I'm sorry babe," was pretty much the culmination of his efforts a "How 'bout we kiss and make up?" Could be added on the off chance her mood wasn't too dire, and he had high hopes that it wouldn't be, she couldn't stay mad at him for long, never could! He was gloating about such a fact as he rounded the corner and saw Bombalurina in the doorway of her den throwing all of his belongings out, scattering his things across the Yard, and breaking more delicate items, some it would seem with a fair amount of joy. He stood in a state of shock and disbelief as he watched the event unfolding, several cats had gathered to gawk as well, but as rain seemed imminent began slowly making their way back home. "Good luck Tugger, you're going to need it!" Alonzo said as he passed by, a hand coming briefly to rest on the tom's shoulder. And with that, a mirror of his own simple phrase that had started this whole mess the spell was broken and Tugger was able to move once more.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled rushing over and began collecting his things from the ground. Bombalurina ignored him at first. All his life he had been able to do whatever he wanted, he could get away with down right murder, and she had finally had enough. The queens, the late nights, the insincere apologies, no, it was all going to end tonight. Bombalurina was determined to give the tom a taste of something he had been severely missing, discipline. "It's over Tugger." she said in a remarkably calm tone given the circumstance. "I can't take it anymore, and you can't stay here." Tugger dropped his armful of goods, hands flying through the air I exasperation. "For what?" he demanded to know. "For not fawning and gushing over the little hairballs?" Balurina turned on him but said nothing as she tried to keep her temper in check, this was not just the end of her relationship with Tugger, she reminded herself. She was turning over a new leaf, starting with a fresh page in the book of Bombalurina, and she would not allow herself to be riled by him. "No," she said with a forced calm. "For everything else." Tugger glared at her, shifting his weight from on foot to the other. "Could you be more specific?" he snapped. Bombaluria shook her head. "It's going to rain." he tried finger pointed towards the heavy grey clouds in a last ditch effort. Balurina smiled at him then, bright and warm, a hand stroking the side of his face, he smiled sensing a win. "I, don't, care!" she said lightly before going inside and shutting the door behind her.

Tugger stood there surrounded by his things which looked very much a part of the rubbish heap, the way they were scattered about. "And to think," he muttered to himself. "I had actually thought that I owed her an apology!" It was as he stood there sulking that the heavens opened and a rain began to fall, lightly at first, but soon turning into a fur-clinging, spirit-dampening, things-can't-possibly-get-much-worse, full on downpour. His mane hanging heavy and wet, feet sloshing in the mud and grime Tugger made his way to Munk's old haunt, before becoming a family man, the car. If she thought this was going to make him come groveling back she was wrong, the Tugger didn't need anyone, especially not the Bombshell. The car was old, it's seats mildewed over the years, and it reeked to high Heavyside, but it was dry.

The tom sat arms folded tight across his chest as he unceremoniously dripped from head to toe. What was wrong with her? She was messed in the head, always had been, he wouldn't wonder, what with her past with Macavity and all. He picked his teeth absently as he thought. He often wondered why the red furred queen had ever been I interested in his eldest brother, and though he would never admit it was insecure about their relationship. Sure he could have any queen he wanted, and did before the Bomb, but it was all just for show. How much, he wondered, of their relationship was really just Balurina on the rebound? Tugger was a badboy, unabashed and proud of it, he was trouble to say the least, but what he wasn't was deadly. Dangerous, but not too dangerous, he summized, just right for a queen like Bombalurina.

He sighed rolling over and kicking angrily and the dash. He didn't like the doubt he felt around her, had to show it up with bravado, which was probably where all the bickering came from. He knew what his father would say though, his father would tell him that they needed to sit down and talk, that communication was the most fundamental aspect of a good, working, healthy, relationship. But it wasn't really a relationship, not the kind you worked at, or talked about, was it? He was just a tom, she was just a queen and the two of them were just having fun. Tugger groaned, he doubted very much that he would be getting much if any sleep tonight, and it wasn't due to the rain.


	4. I'd rather be eaten by a Pollicle!

The next morning was uncomfortably humid, damp. Bombalurina woke groggily but quite comfortable in her bed that was a tangle of sheets and blankets. She rolled about luxuriously for several minutes before she remembered the excitement of yesterday, and say straight up, it had happened, Demeter had given birth. There was a busy haphazard rush about her den as she set about breakfast and a quick wash. Running a comb through her fur and looking herself over in the mirror the red cat walked out into the sunlight, head high, and Hell in heels as the humans put it. As she made her way across the Yard, she happened to catch the attention of young Pouncival, who watched the sway of her hips, mesmerized, as most boys his age would be. The tom had always fancied the tall older queen, and liked to show his affection in any way possible. Such a thing didn't slip past the sharp mind of Balurina who was alway keen to put his youth to work.

"Oh Pounce," she called, and he came. She never meant anything by these little games of hers, he was a child, sweet, naive, but she would be lying if she said she didn't have just a bit of fun with it. "Would you be a big strong man and find me a nice fat finch?" she asked adding a pout for emphasis, the fact that Rum Tum Tugger had just stepped into her peripheral view only made it that much more fun. The brown and white male nodded eagerly. "Thanks!" Balurina said wrinkling her nose, Tugger had once told her it was adorable, when she did that. She turned to him then wiggling her fingers at him. "Sleep well?" she asked as he folded his arms tight over his chest.

"Well enough," came his curt replyz though truthfully he had hardly slept a wink. "You shouldn't do that you know," he said deciding to put in his two cents. "String him along like that, it isn't fair." Bombalurina turned on his angrily. "You're one to talk Rum Tum Tugger!" she snapped. "What about all your little groupies who fall you around and drool all over you," she asked walking over to confront him, a finger jabbing him sharply in his chest. "And what about me? You've just been stringing me along this whole timez haven't you?" she wanted to know. "Well now it's my turn, besides, the boy knows I don't mean anything by it!" Balurina went on suddenly confronted with guilt, she hadn't thought of it that way before. "Does he now?" Tugger asked waving his arm out, presenting the scene before them as the young tom returned victorious, his coat dirty, but face beaming.

"That was fast!" Bombie said with a half smile. "Yeah, I'm a pretty good hunter!" Pouncival said with a grin. "Thank you." the red queen said after a moment when she realized that the boy was waiting for something. Pounce looked a tad crestfallen but moved away after relinquishing his catch. "Bombshell, we need to talk." Tugger said, his tone uncharacteristically serious as Bombalurina walked past him. She turned then with a condescending grin. "Really, well, I'd rather be eaten by a Pollicle!" she replied with a shrugged before ducking into her sister's den.


	5. An Accident

After Bombalurina had gifted Pouncival's finch to Demeter the two sister chatted for much of the morning, it was perhaps the longest conversation Balurina had, had without mentioning Rum Tum Tugger in a very long time. "You know, I think this one might be my favorite!" Bombie mused stroking the soft red hued fur around the little male's ears. "Balurina!" Demeter gasped sitting up.

"What? It not like they can hear us yet!" the red queen said with a shrug as she picked up the kit in question cradling him gently. "Besides you can't tell me that Munk doesn't favor the the silver one, the queen." she smiled crookedly. "Then again daddies always love their girls best!" she put in recalling their own father. He had died when they were still young, leaving them orphans, and the older queen inarguably the mother figure, but in life he gave his girls every luxury and advantage in life that he could afford them.

It was then that Munkustrap ducked into his home, he looked at Balurina with a cocked brow. "Are we moving in then?" he asked the queen who had spent another several hours fawning over her sister again. She ignored his and went in stroking the soft fur of her nephew before tapping his nose lightly. Munkustrap leaned with his back against the wall, arms folded. "If you were in here waiting for Tugger to leave, he's gone." Bombie feigned disinterest asking instead. "Which one's your favorite?" Munkustrap shook his head coming to retrieve his youngest from his aunt's arms.

"Whatever one doesn't inherit their aunt's attitude!" he said placing a hand under her arm and pulling Balurina to her feet. "Please, it was a busy day yesterday and a long night last night, I just want to relax with my family!" Bombalurina pouted in her sister's direction but Demeter nodded agreement with her mate. "The roof sprung a leak part way through the night," she informed her. "Poor Munkus was out there nearly an hour before he could get it fixed!" Although Balurina didn't want to leave she understood, in her own way as she reached out to tweak on of Munkustrap's whiskers. "Good husband!" she said. "Remind me I owe you a treat." the queen then took her leave.

Outside the Yard was relatively quiet, and empty. She she strolled hands behind her back, past the car, glancing at it out if the corner of her eye only to find the cab abandoned. She shrugged, Munkus had been tell the truth. With little else to do the queen resolved to go to her den and lay down for a quiet nap, as most everyone else seemed to be doing. "Balurina!" called the youthful voice of Pouncival as he spotted her. Carefully he made his way down from his perch, a dead bird in each hand. "I um, thought we could maybe have lunch?" he asked with a smile. Bombie smiled a took the bird he offered to her, it was half plucked already, feathers clung to the boy's hands from his efforts. "Sure, why not?" she shrugged, not wanting to hurt his feelings, but at the same time recalling Tugger's words.

The two found a shady part in the yard and sat down to eat. Poucival was for once at a lack of words, giddy and overjoyed. "Thank you, Pounce." Bombalurina said as they ate. The kitten nodded sheepishly, making the queen feel guilty. "You're sweet," she said standing as she decided it would be better to leave. "But young." The queen leaned into give the boy's cheek a peck when he turned into and their lips met. Balurina turned away in surprise at his impetuous nature. "Cheeky bugger!" she said giving the side of his face a pinch before she walked towards her home.

"Thought you were avoiding me!" Tugger mused from a chair in Balurina's den when she walked through the door. "And I thought I told you to get out!" she retorted angrily. Tugger leapt to his feet with annoyance. "And I said we had to talk." They glared at one another for a moment before Bombalurina sat down, "Fine, talk." Tugger curled his lips, he wasn't exactly prepared, not yet. Bombie tapped her foot. "I'm waiting!" Tugger sighed. "I'm sorry babe." he began but Balurina held up a hand silencing him. "I've heard it before." Rum Tum sat down heavily, "No, you haven't, not exactly." There was another stretch of quiet. "Do you love me, or am I just safer to be around than my brother?" he closed his eyes, he didn't like the way the words sounded as they came out.

Balurina's brows furrowed. "Tugger I love you, that's why you piss me off all the time, I mean running around with all those queens, it's like you would rather be with them than me!" the queen scoffed. They looked at each other for a long moment before Tugger spoke. "So uh," he laughed awkwardly rubbing the back of his head, unsure of himself. "So, uh, are you going to make me ask or..." Balurina's brow arched as she folded her arms and sat back in her chair. "Ask what?" Tugger slumped forward head in his hands. "Bombalurina, will you be my mate?" he asked voice muffled.

The red queen let out a happy squeal and rushed over to jump into her tom's lap. "Yes, yes oh Tugger yes!" she chirped happily kissing him all over the face. "Yeah, yeah, get off!" Tugger cringed trying to push her to the floor, maintaining the image he loved so well as she fawned through his hair messing it up. There was a knock at the door suddenly, Balurina reluctantly got up and went to the door she was surprised to see Pouncival standing there with a handful of wildflowers. "Um, thank you!" she smiled taking the gift and closing the door on the tom who's face fell. "Who was that?" Tugger asked reassessing his appearance in the mirror. "Pouncival," said the queen waving the flowers about in exasperation. "I made a mistake, I ate lunch with him today and now..." she sighed striking her palm against her forehead. Tugger sighed wrapping her into a hug, "Now that wasn't very smart now was it?" he asked playfully, she slapped his shoulder with exaggerated annoyance


End file.
